


Through Their Eyes

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: The story of Aubrey and Beca, as seen by the Bellas. Each of the chapters is from a different Bella's viewpoint chronicling their relationship from friends to marriage. (Mitchsen)





	1. Chloe

Chloe was equally the Bellas co-captain with Aubrey. And everyone knew it. Sure, the blonde was much more take charge. She was bossier. More decisive. Had a plan. But Chloe was in charge too. But she liked to think that where Aubrey concentrated on the task at hand, she preferred to focus on the harmony of the group. The dynamics. The relationships. The Bellas.

She knew that even though Cynthia Rose always had a compliment for Stacie, normally related to her physique, the two of them were friends and nothing more. And Stacie might come off like a total ditz but she was majoring in biomechanics, and from what she was hearing, she was killing it. Lily rarely spoke at full volume but Chloe could make out the words, and Amy told the truth about eighty percent of the time, and she never lied about anything significant. She knew Jessica got homesick from time to time because she missed her huge family (She had seven siblings! Seven!), and that Ashley was working two jobs to get herself through school.

So she knew. Before any of the others, before the two of them knew it for themselves, probably. She knew that Beca and Aubrey, for all their posturing and fighting, were going to end up together. They bickered - a lot less now - but they clearly respected one another and we're slowly forming a friendship.

Aubrey didn't really talk about crushes and anyone she might find attractive. But Chloe knew the signs. And she was definitely interested in Beca. It was mainly the look in her eye when Beca wasn't watching. Beca was more obvious, but she still hid it fairly well. But the brunette was only able to restrain herself so much when the blonde was wearing tight, sweaty workout gear. She made a mental note to watch how that progressed, and if required, make any required move that might bring them together.

She knew everyone's business without being a busybody, she just watched. And listened. So she knew that when Beca walked into rehearsal with slightly slumped shoulders and a scowl on her face after a shift at the station, something was wrong. Beca wasn't really with it for the first ten minutes and Aubrey was gearing up to explode. So Chloe pulled the blonde aside.

"Before you go mental on Beca," she said, "maybe ask her what's wrong? She's been out of it since she walked in the door. And she had a radio station shift this afternoon, so my guess is that it has something to do with Jesse." Aubrey took a sip from her water bottle and nodded. She discreetly pulled Beca aside.

Chloe watched as Beca resisted at first, but the brunette gave in, hands moving a mile an hour as she told Aubrey what was bothering her. They talked for a few more moments and then Chloe had to reign in her surprise as Aubrey hugged the smaller girl, who hugged her back.

Aubrey walked over to where she was standing and said in a quiet tone, "We need to sort that out."

"We do?"

"She says she can't think of another way to tell him no," Aubrey said. "It doesn't matter how many times she says no, she's gay, she's not interested, he keeps on coming. Apparently Luke tells him to cut that shit out because he's not paying him to try and woo a lesbian, but it doesn't help. Shows up at her dorm, follows her around."

"Oh." She had noticed, of course, that Jesse was always a step behind Beca with doting puppy-dog eyes. She hadn't realized it was so bad.

"She's not sleeping, she feels sick having to go to the station," Aubrey said. "And uh - I might have offered her our couch for a couple of nights?"

"You what?" Chloe asked. She wasn't upset. Just surprised.

"I told her she could stay with us for a few days until we can sort something out," Aubrey said.

"Okay," Chloe said. "So what do we do?"

"We visit the treble," Aubrey said simply. Chloe just nodded. Practice continued and when it ended she just followed Aubrey to the radio station. Luke saw them, and since they were acquaintances, he came out.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Looking for Jesse Swanson," Aubrey said. The boy in question came out of the stacks.

"What's up?" he asked. Chloe and Luke looked on in surprise as Aubrey advanced on him, backing him into a wall. She was speaking in a tone so low that neither of them could hear what was being said, but Jesse's eyes widened in terror. He sputtered a few words in apology or concession, and Aubrey simply released him and rejoined Chloe as he scurried away.

"What did you say to him?" Chloe asked.

"I merely explained to him that his behavior was in violation of the Barden Student Code of Conduct," she said, "And then detailed the many, many ways in which Lily would maim him if he didn't leave Beca alone." Luke laughed.

"Remind me never to try and steal your girl," he said. "That poor boy is shaking."

"Yeah, well she's not my girl," Aubrey said.

Yet, Chloe added mentally.

"But Jesse has her too strung out to sleep, she feels sick having to work with him and she's losing focus during my Bellas rehearsals," she finished. "He failed to take her declination. He won't fail to take mine."

"I thought he was just being a bit of an annoying dick," Luke said. "But since you brought it up, I'll move the schedule around so she doesn't have to be here alone with him."

"Thank you," Aubrey said. Chloe and Aubrey left, and headed to Beca's, where they would pick the brunette up so she could stay a few nights with them. She was looking at Aubrey curiously when the blonde caught her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Chloe said. "That was pretty intense, what you did for Beca."

"She's a Bella. I'd do the same for any of our sisters," Aubrey said. Chloe doubted if that were true. "Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah," she said. "Totes."


	2. Stacie

Stacie was good at a number of things. Science. Math. Dance. Flirting. Getting people to open up. And most of all, reading sexual tension. She could tell from a mile away if a couple was doing it. Or not doing it. Or about to do it.

Beca Mitchell and Aubrey Posen fell into the third category. So about to bang each other senseless. It wasn't a completely ridiculous notion, the two of them being into each other. Opposites attract and all that. Because of course Beca would have a thing for a tightly wound blonde who could freeze oceans with a glare. And Aubrey would naturally be powerless against the alternative rebel who stood up to her and refused to back down.

She knew Beca thought the blonde was hot - that had been an accidental confession after a Bellas bonding night that had involved tequila and Beca being too drunk to walk back to her own room. She'd asked the question innocently enough, they'd been drunkenly discussing which Bellas they would or would not sleep with. Stacie had said she'd totally do Aubrey, but Beca was intensely serious when she'd replied that she'd love to screw Aubrey's brains out because she was hotter than anyone she'd ever met, smarter and more ambitious. Stacie remembered laughing but Beca had been adamant - Aubrey was her perfect woman.

She'd relayed this to Chloe, who responded with a smirk. When the room was less crowded she said that during their latest whine & wine, Aubrey had admitted that half the time she wasn't sure if she wanted to strangle Beca or kiss her senseless. Stacie filed that away and kept her eye on them, looking for any opportunity to make something happen.

In the end they'd needed very little encouraging, just alcohol and an excuse. It had gotten all the way to the Bellas breakup. National title secured, and their friendship was pretty solid now. But the year was drawing to an end, and the girls had gathered at the apartment for a last big night together. There had been shots. And mixers. And punch. A half assed game of truth or dare was going in one corner and Stacie was watching Aubrey eyeball Beca from across the room. The DJ was looking good that night, Stacie conceded. Leather pants, tight tank, hair messy enough to make you think she didn't give a shit when in reality she'd spent a lot of time getting it to look like that.

"So I suppose you've passed on all your leadership advice to Beca?" Stacie said innocently. A look of bewilderment struck the blonde's face.

"No," she said. "Shit. Oh well. Better late than never." She strode across the room and grabbed the brunette by the wrist, insisting they have a captains chat. Beca looked like she'd rather have her vocal cords ripped out by wolves, but she wasn't as strong as the blonde and was tugged into Aubrey's bedroom.

"What are the chances those two are going to end up boning?" Chloe asked her.

"High, I hope," Stacie said. "Kinda why I suggested it in the first place." Chloe nodded thoughtfully. They forgot about the girls momentarily, getting sucked into the group as they laughed and drank a little more.

It was unfortunate timing really. The playlist was switching songs, so there was a lull in the music, coupled with it being Lily's turn to speak. The apartment was all but silent, except for the loud and breaking moan from the bedroom.

"Oh god, Beca!" The Bellas all looked at each other in stunned silence before breaking into laughter.

"No seriously," Cynthia Rose said. "Anyone here not see that coming?"

"Sounds like Beca's the one seeing Aubrey coming," Amy said, causing them all to laugh again. They left the girls to it, forgetting about them til the next morning.

Stacie was one of the first awake the next morning and was tasked with waking Aubrey and Beca so they could have breakfast. She sighed and knocked on the door. Not hearing a response, she cracked the door a little and stuck her head in.

Evidently they had been busy. Clothes were literally tossed around the room. The dresser had everything swept off the top, and the bed covers were on the floor. Beca was lying half atop Aubrey, their legs tangled together. Aubrey's arm was wrapped on her waist keeping her steady. Beca's back bore fresh red nail marks, which Stacie smirked at.

"Hello?" she said softly. Aubrey stirred and opened her eyes.

"Shit," she said. She turned her head and spotted her bedmate. "Beca?" The brunette mumbled.

"Hmm?" she said. She shifted and saw where she was, then raised up a little. "Aubrey?"

"Yeah." They looked at each other for a second.

"Um..." Beca said. Stacie could feel the awkwardness of the two girls who were piecing together what had happened the previous night. She grabbed two shirts off of the floor and tossed them to the girls, pulled up the sheet and tugged it over their lower halves.

"I was sent to fetch you for breakfast," Stacie said. "But I think I might just leave you two to talk it out."

"Thanks," Beca said. She separated Aubrey's top and handed it to her. Stacie left the room and went back into the kitchen where Chloe and Jessica were making pancakes.

"Uh, they won't be out for a bit," she said. "I have the distinct feeling they need to talk." The pancakes were served and eaten, and as the last few were set aside for the other girls, Stacie figured she should go check on them.

Both girls were dressed now, and they were sitting side by side on Aubrey's bed. They looked up as Stacie knocked and entered.

"We saved you guys breakfast," she said. "Everything okay?" They nodded in unison. Aubrey got up, Beca half a beat behind her. Just before they moved for the door, she tugged on the blonde's hand.

"Bree, remember what I said, okay? You don't have to say anything now, but I do want you to promise me you'll think about it," she said.

"I will," Aubrey said. "And... Thank you for not being an asshole about it."

"Any time," Beca said. They separated hands.

"So what are you going to tell the girls?" Stacie said. "We all heard you last night."

"Oh," Beca said. "Well obviously we had sex. And neither of us regret it. But that's that."

"That easy?" Stacie quizzed.

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "I'm leaving in two weeks. It was good. Really good. But we're leaving it at that." Stacie shrugged and followed them out into the kitchen. The girls teased them a little, but neither of them reacted. It wasn't until they were all packing their stuff to go home that she made her way over to Aubrey.

"Hey Aubrey?"

"Yeah?"

"What is it Beca asked you to think about?" she asked. The blonde's eyes flicked over to the small brunette talking with Chloe and Cynthia Rose.

"She uh, told me that we were really drunk and the sex was great," she said. "And that if I want to leave it at that it was okay. But also that she really does have feelings for me and if I was interested in something more she'd be ready for that as well, even though I'm going off to grad school."

"Wow," Stacie said.

"Don't say anything," Aubrey said. "To anyone."

"I won't," Stacie promised. "What are you going to do?"

"I honestly don't know. I guess I really have to think about it." Stacie nodded and left her to it, noticing that her last look was toward Beca before she retreated to her bedroom.


	3. Cynthia Rose

Cynthia Rose liked Beca a lot. She thought the DJ was probably one of the most talented people she had ever met. She was also relaxed, goofy and loyal. So when the opportunity came up for them to room together, she was more than okay with the arrangement. Beca was a good roommate. She was pretty tidy. And she was quiet, save for the steady hum of music through her headphones. Plus, she was good for a chat.

They talked a lot. Music. Classes. Bellas. Future plans. Families. The only thing they didn't really talk about was Beca's personal life. Cynthia Rose didn't mind. They talked about her relationship with Denise and how it hadn't lasted. But Beca was shy with that kind of information, so she didn't push it. They'd covered the basics, like the fact that Beca was gay. And if they were watching a something and Beca found a particular actress attractive, she'd say so. But that was it.

And then there was the phone calls. At least once an evening, Beca's phone would ring. She'd check the caller ID and excuse herself. She thought it might be Beca's dad. And she'd settled on that explanation for a number of months until she fielded one of the phone calls while her dad was in the room. The man had been baffled that she'd blow him off and shot the question to Cynthia Rose.

"Any idea who she's talking to? Is she seeing someone?" he asked.

"Not to my knowledge," she said truthfully. Now she had no idea who the tiny brunette was talking to. It caused her to take a few moments pause, but it wasn't her job to worry about Beca's personal life unless Beca asked her to. And the calls didn't seem to trouble her, she always came back from them relatively happy. So Cynthia Rose resolved not to bother.

It got to about six months into the cohabitation before anything happened that she evidently needed to worry about. And it was big, for them. Because neither of them were particularly dramatic or big on showing emotions. But she came in after morning class and Beca was crying. She wasn't making a big deal out of it, but she was curled up at the head of her bed, sniffling and pulling Kleenex from a box.

"What's going on?" Cynthia Rose asked. Beca looked up.

"Uh, sorry," she said, hurriedly wiping her face. "Just some stuff."

"You can talk to me man," she said, sitting down. "I've got your back." Beca waited a moment, obviously debating that in her head. Then she spoke.

"So remember at the Bellas breakup, Aubrey and I slept together?" she said.

"Yeah."

"Um, I know we told everyone that it was just a one time thing, but we're dating. I spent the summer with her and… yeah. We're together," she said. "Have been since two days after we slept together."

"Why didn't you guys tell us?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Because we wanted to see if it was going to hold before we said anything," Beca said. "And I thought it was going pretty well. But, uh, Aubrey seems like she's losing interest."

"Seriously?" Cynthia Rose said. "How do you figure?"

"Well I don't really know because she doesn't really have time to talk any more," Beca said. "I just, I guess I miss her? And it really sucks because I don't want to break up with her." Cynthia Rose was thinking.

"Hey Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"You should go see her," she said. "It's a long weekend this weekend, take a couple days off and talk to her. She could just be freaking out because that's what she does. And she's in med school, man. That's gotta be rough as hell and she doesn't handle stress the best." Beca considered that.

"We still have a couple days of class," Beca said. "And rehearsal."

"I'll take care of rehearsal," Cynthia Rose said. "Email your professors and tell them you had to leave town. Something your dad wouldn't chase up."

"I'll tell them mom is sick," Beca said. "Good idea. Mom will cover me, I'll call her." She opened her laptop and began quickly typing an email. Then she switched to checking flights, seeing that there was a flight out to Baltimore in just over two hours.

"Two hours," she said. "I can probably do that."

"I'll drive you to the airport," Cynthia Rose said. "We can leave as soon as you're packed."

"I owe you CR. I've been keeping this a secret from you all year and you're still gonna help me out," she said, clicking through to purchase a ticket. "That's pretty solid."

"Is Aubrey the one you talk to when you duck out at night time?" she asked.

"Yeah," Beca admitted.

"She looks like she makes you happy," she said.

"She does," Beca said.

"So you should go see her. You'll feel better. How long since you actually saw her?"

"About two months ago," Beca said. She began stuffing things into a bag, Cynthia Rose reminding her to take a few things like her phone charger and socks, plus a heavy coat because Baltimore was sure to be cold. Then she switched to her messenger bag, throwing her laptop inside with a few other essentials. Then they hurried down to Cynthia Rose's car. They were about fifteen minutes out from the airport when Beca spoke.

"I really appreciate this, CR," she said.

"It's no problem, B," she said. She could see Beca fidgeting with her phone. The next words she spoke were almost too quiet to hear.

"I love her, dude," she said.

"You love her?" Cynthia Rose asked, in case she misheard.

"Yeah, I do," Beca said. "And I haven't told her that yet. So my plan is to go to John Hopkins, surprise her, and tell her I want to work this out because I love her."

"Well, B, I don't see how that plan could possibly fail," the other girl said. They got to the airport soon enough, and Cynthia Rose told her to call when she got back in so that she could come get her. Beca thanked her again and disappeared into the terminal.

Cynthia Rose received two messages that day. One was Beca telling her she'd arrived in Baltimore safely. The other was later in the evening, from Aubrey.

_Thank you._


	4. Jessica

Jessica wasn't sure who had brought it up first. The idea of a Bellas summer get together sounded perfect to her. They were about to enter their senior year, and things were going to be very different after this year. The chances of them staying as close as they were right now were pretty slim. So as soon as it was mentioned, she ran with it. Her and Ashley scoped out a place that would be a) big enough for all the Bellas plus Chloe and Aubrey, b) not going to bankrupt them and c) proximal to a beach and other amenities. Like a bar.

They did find one, and placed a holding deposit on it. After that, it was too easy to get all the girls to agree. Two weeks wasn't going to hurt. The last to agree was Aubrey, who had cited wanting to do a summer rotation, and Jessica was pretty sure Beca had talked her into it. Regardless of that fact, every single one of them showed up excited.

They'd picked a place near Wrightsville Beach in North Carolina. Close enough that if they wanted to go to Wrightsville it wouldn't be a problem, but there was also a small, quiet beach behind their rented home. The house itself was perfect. There were five bedrooms plus two bathrooms, and an ensuite off of the master. The girls decided by group vote that Beca and Aubrey should take that room, being the only actual couple. Stacie and Chloe quickly paired off and snagged the room downstairs that looked out toward the water, Amy and Lily taking the one next door. That left Cynthia Rose and Flo sharing the other twin room at the opposite end of the hall to Aubrey and Beca, and Jessica and Ashley sharing a queen size bed right next to the couple. That was fine, they'd shared beds before, plus their room opened out onto a balcony that only Aubrey and Beca could access.

The vacation was great. They spent long days on the beach, taking it turns to prepare meals and clean up, and at night they shared drinks as music filled the house. They were still as tight as they'd ever been. But more than all that, Jessica couldn't help but watch Aubrey and Beca.

They'd all been surprised when midway through sophomore year, Beca had come into rehearsal after an impromptu weekend trip and told them all that she and Aubrey were dating. They hadn't questioned it, obviously, because Beca seemed happy, but she also seemed like the type of person who wouldn't enjoy having her relationship questioned. So this was the first time most of them were seeing the two of them as a couple.

Her first thought was that neither of them came across as being particularly sweet before they got together. But they were with one another. Aubrey reminded Beca to reapply sunscreen so she didn't burn. Beca brought Aubrey her jacket if she started to get cool. Aubrey always made Beca coffee in the mornings, and Beca always made sure she pulled Aubrey's chair. They also took a little time each day just to be together, even if was a simple walk on the beach.

Her second thought was that they didn't hide themselves away. Sure they took their little walk or retired to bed a little earlier. But they were together, and with the rest of them. Aubrey didn't care a bit when Beca kissed her under their umbrella on the beach. They held hands as they wandered the streets around Wrightsville Beach, wrapped each other in sporadic hugs when they felt like it.

And thirdly, it was that they seemed really happy. Beca could be scowly and moody at times, and Aubrey was known to stress herself sick. But they had radiant smiles on their faces from the minute they woke up to the minute they went to bed. Ashley noticed her watching them a few times.

"They're like, ultimate relationship goals," she said one night as they sat in bed talking.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Beca and Aubrey," she said. "They've got it locked down. Bree's in med school in Baltimore, Beca's with us in Barden, but they still feel like they're gonna make it." Jessica stopped moisturizing her legs.

"You reckon they'll get married?" she asked. Ashley shrugged.

"Wouldn't surprise me," she said. "All I know is, they're hella cute together." Jessica agreed. The next day, she found herself alone with Beca on the back deck. They were chatting a little and Jessica remembered what Ashley had said the night before.

"Hey Beca?" Jessica said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you and Aubrey are going to get married?" she asked innocently. Beca's eyes widened and she looked around to make sure they were alone, then stepped in close to her.

"Did Chloe say something to you?" she said. "What have you heard?"

"Oh my god," Jessica said. "It was just a question, but you're gonna propose?" Beca gestured for her to keep her voice down.

"I might have a ring in Chloe's luggage," she said. "Just working on some logistics. Chloe's trying to get me to do something huge but I don't think that's our style."

"Nah, probably not," Jessica said. "Why not just ditch dinner one night, take her on a romantic picnic on the beach?"

"I was leaning toward something like that, yeah," Beca said. "Can you keep this to yourself?"

"Of course," she said. "I won't even tell Ashley." Beca thanked her and abruptly changed the conversation as Stacie and Flo joined them on the deck.

When Beca announced two days later that she and Aubrey were ditching dinner, she avoided Jessica's eyes in case she gave something away. But Jessica sought out Chloe's eyes, and the redhead knew immediately that she was in on it. The two of them scurried off and shared what they knew, glad that the secret would soon be out. The redhead was adamant Aubrey would say yes, and Jessica was inclined to agree.

The couple set off and wandered down the beach, and Chloe took it upon herself to tell the Bellas what was happening. The girls were all excited to see what was going to happen. Ashley and Amy made a quick trip into town to get some champagne to toast with, and after dinner they all sat on the deck and waited. It felt like a million years, but it was only a few hours before they saw the two girls walking toward the house, hands tightly entwined and radiant smiles on their faces. Beca looked like she was going to explode.

"I'm assuming you all know what tonight was about," Aubrey said, seeing their inquisitive expressions. "I'm not an idiot, I said yes." They all cheered and applauded, swarming them in a hug. After sharing a toast, Beca apologized and said she would love to stay and chat but really wanted to be alone with her fiancée right now, bringing a smile to Aubrey's face. Jessica ushered them inside, despite complaints from the other Bellas, closing the door behind them.


	5. Emily

Emily loved weddings. Who didn't? But she loved them more than most people. She was all about the sappy romance, the personally written vows and trying not to cry as two people pledged their souls and hearts to each other for all eternity. Or something. She was the girl who had basically planned her entire wedding when she was twelve. So yeah, weddings were her jam.

She was excited just to be invited to Aubrey and Beca's wedding, honestly. Beca had said something along the lines of "Calm down, Legacy, you're a Bella, of course you're invited" when she'd almost burst into tears on the phone during her RSVP. Because yeah, she was a Bella, but it wasn't the same. The other girls had been Bellas for a long time before she came along. But this meant she really was one of the girls. Even if she couldn't drink. That didn't matter, Stacie would slip her some champagne later on.

A few days before the wedding, all the Bellas made their way to Boston to prepare. Aubrey and Beca were already living there, Aubrey having claimed a spot in Mass Gen's highly acclaimed residency program. Beca was due to start working with a music label who were loosely affiliated with Berklee's School For Music once they'd finished with the wedding and honeymoon. The Bellas were on deck to help out, because Aubrey was working up until the morning before the wedding and Beca was admittedly not the greatest with planning.

There had been a flurry of dress fittings (Aubrey, Chloe and Stacie), and suit fittings (Beca, Cynthia Rose and Jessica), liaisons with caterers and florists and runs to the airport to pick up out of town guests. There had been talk from Amy about a wild bachelorette party, but Beca had been very firm that a quiet night with the girls would be enough. Emphasis on quiet, because they were going to have to do it the night before the wedding. Amy had relented, and Beca had been so worried that she'd tasked Cynthia Rose with making sure the Australian didn't go overboard.

It ended up being in the bar of the hotel where most of them were staying. Dinner and drinks, nothing more. Emily felt more grown up her than her almost nineteen, especially when the waiter didn't question her white wine spritzer. The meal was good and the company was better. Just the girls there to celebrate the fact the two of them had found happiness with each other.

"So, I'm pretty sure I had these guys pegged as ending up together first," Chloe said. "All the way back in our first year. Jesse was hassling Beca and Aubrey and I paid him a visit and she was whispering something to him and I swear to god I'd never seen a boy pale so fast." They all laughed.

"Oh my god," Beca said, "I always wondered why he backed off just like that."

"Then Luke said to remind him never to try to steal your girl," Chloe said to Aubrey.

"But she wasn't my girl," Aubrey said stealing a quick kiss from Beca.

"Yet," Chloe said. "But I knew."

"But it took a few months before anything happened," Stacie interrupted. "Remember the breakup party when they finally hooked up?" Aubrey turned pink.

"Yeah I remember," Ashley said. "Room had just gone dead quiet. It was bad timing really."

"It's because it was Lily's turn during truth or dare," Stacie explained to Flo and Emily, the only two who hadn't been there. "And the music was changing over, and yeah, all you could hear from the bedroom was Aubrey moaning Beca's name. Like, ridiculously loud."

"What can I say?" Beca bragged. "Just know how to please a lady." Aubrey was still pink, and Emily could feel herself blushing as well.

"I can't even be mad," Aubrey said. "Because I remember that night very well and she's not wrong." Stacie leaned across to high five Beca.

"Yeah that was the first time," Cynthia Rose said. "But that wasn't when they got together."

"It wasn't?"

"No," Stacie agreed. "I remember. I'd gone to get them for breakfast and they'd been talking and Aubrey told me later that Beca had said she'd be okay with a one time thing if that's all Aubrey wanted, but also that she really liked her and wanted to have something more as well."

"And a couple of days later I dropped past Beca's dorm," Aubrey said. "Because I really liked her as well. We talked about it and decided to keep going."

"Only you guys didn't tell anyone," Cynthia Rose said. "Nobody knew until I saw Beca crying in our dorm halfway through sophomore year. She thought everything was going to hell."

"And you sent me to Baltimore to sort it all out," Beca said. "I went down there and it was the first time I told Bree that I loved her."

"And it was the first time I said it back," Aubrey said. "I was losing my mind, med school was kicking my ass and I missed her and that was messing with me more than I realized. She showed up all gorgeous and it was like a breath of fresh air. Just what I needed." She leaned over and gave her a soft kiss.

"And then there was when you guys got engaged," Jessica said. "Chloe knew you were planning it but I kind of guessed a little bit."

"You knew!?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah," Jessica said. "Ash and I were talking and she said she wouldn't be surprised if they ended up getting married one of these days. And the next day I kind of suggested it to Beca and she acted like I stumbled upon some massive secret."

"It was a massive secret," Beca said pointedly. "I had Chloe trying to get me to stage some massive Bellas musical number, grand gesture."

"But instead you took me down the beach for a quiet little picnic all on our own," Aubrey said. "She said some really romantic stuff, none of which I'm repeating, and asked if she could be mine and make me happy every day for the rest of our lives."

"Awwww," the group said.

"Beca you cute little shit," Chloe said. "You're a little mushball of cheese."

"Can it, Beale," she warned. "Nah, I just knew there wasn't anyone out there better for me than Bree."

"So cute," Flo said.

"And now here we are," Amy said. "Tomorrow's the big day. Are you guys nervous?"

"Nope," Beca said.

"Not at all," Aubrey said. "I've never been more ready for anything in my life." She leaned over and pulled Beca into a tender kiss. Cynthia Rose nudged Emily, who was well aware that she was tearing up.

"You okay there, Legacy?" she asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Um, it's been really cool to sit here and listen to all the stories about how Beca and Aubrey got together and ended up here. You've all really been a part of it."

"Bellas are family, girl," she said in response. "But yeah, it is cool." The group shared one final toast to the happy couple before they called it a night, the two brides to be sharing a quick embrace and some private words before they parted ways. Emily watched them thoughtfully and then headed back to the room she was sharing with Flo. Flo, Stacie and Amy were heading out to a bar, and being nineteen meant she was relegated to being on hotel lockdown. She pulled out the card she'd bought to attach to her gift the next morning, but hadn't yet managed to write in. Opening it, she finally penned a message.

_Aubrey & Beca,_

_I don't know you both as well as the other Bellas do. But I feel very fortunate that you guys consider me a sister and a friend, and I'm moved beyond words to be able to celebrate this day with you._

_This evening I sat in a room and listened to our friends tell stories about you. About how you met and got together, and the other important moments of your life. And now you're here. They were stories that really reiterated what I think it means to find happiness. And when I watched the two of you together I knew. You're happy together. Truly content. It's very inspiring to see, and I hope that one day I can find the person that makes me as happy as you guys are now, and as you're definitely going to be._

_I love you both._

_Emily._


End file.
